Collide
by Krabby Patty
Summary: I worry I won't see your face light up again. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction involving actual people. Events, implied feelings and other random facts mentioned are the products of the author's imagination and therefore used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual events is entirely coincidential. The title of this story, as well as several lyrics used within, is from _Collide_, by Howie Day.

* * *

**Collide**

By _Krabby Patty_

* * *

There was a bittersweet air lingering around the massive set as the word, "Cut!" was yelled for the very last time. Although every member of the cast and the crew was well-aware of the fact that the show had no more hopes of continuing further, deep inside all of them admitted that they never thought they would see this day so soon. But something that they couldn't deny though, that despite the past four years of ups and downs, whether plot-wise or in real life, _The O.C._ had a good run.

Wistful looks and sad smiles were passed around as everyone looked at each other, finding it hard to believe that it was all over. During the entire span of four years together, all of them had grown closer to each other. Lifelong friendships were made, love was lost and found, and a family came into existence. Peter Gallagher, Kelly Rowan, Adam Brody and Ben McKenzie were more than just co-workers, and definitely more than just friends. They were like the Cohens, who were the keystone in the entire plot of _The O.C_. They loved each other like they were family.

The four of them gathered into a hug for one last time, along with the rest of the cast and the crew. It wouldn't exactly be the last time they would see each other together, because they were still going to come together for the DVD specials and other things related to _The O.C._, but it was last time in the sense that they would never get to portray their characters again. The fact alone saddened them. They would definitely miss each other a lot.

Much later, when everyone was packed and ready to go, inevitable goodbyes were said. The younger cast went ahead, their schedule already full of future commitments to movies and other things, but with the promise to always keep in touch even after this. The rest of the cast, including Melinda Clarke, who played the infamous Julie Cooper-Nichol, left soon afterward.

Peter deliberately stayed behind around the studio, striking conversations with the crew who were also packing things up. They were still going to see each other, for editing and polishing stuff, and the like, but they too could feel the sense of finality that everyone else felt. At long last, he felt the need to go, although he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye just yet.

He passed by his dressing room to retrieve his belongings, and was about to head outside to his car when the door next to his' opened, and his former TV wife stepped out. Peter paused as he observed Kelly, taking in the simple outfit that clung to her curves minus the fake bump on her stomach that had been present in the previous scenes, and the way her blond hair gleamed against the lights. He stood there without saying anything, just looking at her. He really was going to miss her.

"Peter?" He heard a female voice say his name in a questioning manner, and he blinked, realizing that Kelly was now standing in front of him. She smiled, and took a breath, trying to hide how nervous she was all of a sudden. He always had that effect on her whenever they were alone, which didn't happen quite often in a set full of people.

Peter returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Hey. About to leave?" He inquired, raising one of those distinctive bushy eyebrows that had become his character's trademark as well. Kelly nodded, not looking at him as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, the one she used earlier in the last season when Sandy and Kirsten were in Mexico.

"Uh-huh." She finally answered verbally, her Canadian lilt rolling off her tongue as she put on the sunglasses and flipped her long hair away from her face. Peter noticed she still had Kirsten's wedding rings on her finger, but he didn't say anything about that. Ever the gentleman, he offered to carry her bag and walk her to her car.

A comfortable silence lingered over the pair as they stepped out of the step and into the parking lot, basking in the bright sunshine. Kelly felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders, just like the many times Peter has done that as the Sandy to her Kirsten. Almost instinctively, she leaned in closer to him, and smiled softly at his thoughtful gesture, while she felt conscious all of a sudden to how close she really was to him. Kelly thought that it was only cliché, the kind of things one would read about in romantic novels and the like, but everything that was happening to her inside right then and there felt so real. Her stomach was doing cartwheels any gymnast would be proud of, and she found herself getting out of breath slightly.

She was in love.

It was something that she had never admitted out loud to anyone, not even to Melinda, who was her closest girl friend among the cast of _The O.C._, or to anyone else, for that matter. It even took her a while to admit it to herself, because while it felt right, it was wrong. She kept on telling herself that Peter had a wife he went home to every night, he had children, he had a family of his own, but she couldn't deny her attraction to him.

She never really remembered how it all began, when, or why exactly. Kelly supposed that it was because of all their scenes together. Maybe it was just her, but she felt there was definitely something there whenever he kissed her on the lips. They weren't chaste, and they weren't the kind of kisses where you felt it was just practiced, just a part of acting. No, they were genuine, and she went weak in the knees just thinking about them.

Through her dark sunglasses, she glanced sideways at Peter, who was completely oblivious to all these thoughts running through her head. Her gaze lingered on his full mouth, the one she had been kissing these past four years. Kelly felt sickened all of a sudden, as a sudden thought crossed her mind. When would she ever get to kiss Peter again? They weren't acting as a married couple anymore. They weren't Kirsten and Sandy Cohen, moral center of the universe, any longer. No, they were just plain Kelly Rowan and Peter Gallagher now, actors.

And then she felt jealous. Of course, his wife would get to kiss him. If there was anything playing a wife for four years taught the unattached Kelly, it was definitely how this married life works, although that was just purely fictional. But who'd be the next lady to share a kiss with Peter Gallagher? Would he kiss her like he kissed Kelly? Would it be the same? Would it make his next leading lady fall in love with him, too? Overwhelmed with all these questions mixed with the sickened feeling coming back, Kelly tried to shake it off, but not to much avail. Instead, she wrapped a free arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, not really caring what he thought of her at that moment. These would probably be the last few minutes she would spend with him, and she wanted to make it last.

Surprisingly, Peter didn't pull away, although he did kind of look at her curiously. Kelly shot him a quick, rather tight smile while looking straight ahead, afraid that he would see through her if he looked at her in the eyes. Her red-soled Louboutin heels clicked loudly against the pavement as they continued to walk towards her car. A small conversation started, considering that it was still a long walk and that the silence was getting decidedly more awkward. They've always gotten along on things, and enjoyed talking with one another. She would miss that, too.

Of course, what they could talk about right now was about _The O.C._, especially when it was something that their lives revolved around for the past four years. They talked about how the series concluded, something that they didn't know until right before they started filming, and how both of their characters evolved with each season that passed by.

The walk was over too soon, or so it was on Kelly's part. She spotted her convertible parked expertly, and felt a sense of dread go through her. More questions filled her mind with each step they took forward, and all Kelly could wish was that she had the answers to all of them. She tried to walk as slow as she could, to hopefully draw out the moment, but it was like the car was moving closer to her.

Peter untangled himself from Kelly, and carefully set her things in the back of the car, taking the time and the effort to really make sure that everything was placed properly. Taking her sunglasses off, Kelly could only look at him as he did so, feeling more sadness creep up to her gut.

She blinked, and found her bright blue eyes locked with his own. Inevitably, the time had come to say goodbye, and just like how Peter felt, she didn't really think she was ready for that.

"You will always be my Sandy Cohen." Kelly wasn't able to help herself anymore as she whispered those words, a tiny hand resting itself on his cheek, feeling the stubble grazing through her delicate skin.

"Aw. You'll always be my Kirsten Cohen." Peter answered back, although in contrast to how serious she was being, he sported a slightly goofy look on his face, as if he was mocking her for her words. Softening a little, he smiled and covered the hand she placed on his cheek with his much bigger one, tenderly stroking the wedding rings that she was still wearing. "I'll miss you."

Kelly smiled sadly, and looked down to avoid his intense gaze, only registering the feeling of his hand on hers. The two of them stood that way for a few silence-filled minutes, just enjoying the last few moments they had alone, knowing that they would never have the chance again.

"One last… one last…" This time, Peter raised both of his eyebrows at Kelly's soft whispering. She seemed to be having some difficultiy voicing it out, and he wondered what exactly she was trying to say.

"Yes?" His voice came out soft and sincere, but also curious at the same time. "What is it?" Peter inquired, his other hand finding hers without difficulty, and grasped it gently, as if he was trying to encourage her to say more. Kelly looked up at this, and he was slightly surprised at the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"How about one last kiss? You and me, as Sandy and Kirsten?" She couldn't believe she really brought herself up to ask him that. Kelly kind of got this impish look on her face that accompanied a timid grin, an expression he often found her sporting in front of the camera when she was dealing with either Seth or Julie, depending on the situation. She felt sickened again, wondering what he might possibly think of her right now. But it was certainly too late to bring those words back.

She was about to pull away, apologize, and leave. But then, she felt his hand move away from her own, and down to her chin, where his fingers tilted her chin up. His other hand released her other hand, and wrapped it around her slender middle, pulling her closer to him. His finger stroked her chin for a moment longer, watching with half-lidded eyes as she closed her own, before he leaned in to kiss her.

It started out slow, full lips moving against thin, suppler ones. But just like their TV counterparts, their passion slowly escalated in intensity. Tongues performed a seductive little dance as if on their own volition, teasing the other until both of them were breathless. Still, neither pulled away, not really wanting to do so, so he slowed their pace a little bit. His hand made its way to the back of her neck, holding her head in place as he pulled away, before kissing her again, then again, and then again. Peter tilted his head so their noses grazed against the other, while his closed lips lingered on hers for several more moments, before he pulled away, slowly opening his eyes.

Breathless, Kelly opened her eyes as well, looking a little dazed and disoriented. She looked everywhere but at her former TV husband, feeling a little blush creep up to her cheeks and making them warm. Peter smiled, and took both of her hands in his, leaning in to envelope her in a hug. Their noses grazed again, and for a moment it seemed as if they were going to kiss, but it was Kelly who broke off this time.

"I should go." She said quietly, not knowing what else was there to say. As much as she was head over heels for him, she was also well-aware of the fact that he didn't have feelings for her at all. Reluctantly, Kelly stepped further from his embrace, while not really wanting to. She looked one last time into his eyes with a longing look, before she got into her car, and drove off with a broken heart, not daring to look back until she was sure he was out of sight.

What Kelly didn't know was that, had she checked her rearview mirror, she would have seen the look on Peter's face, and the tears that were prickling in his expressive eyes. His heart was breaking. He had fallen for her too.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I_

**Collide**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
